Wrys (character)
, Rif |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: Marth Embarks (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Shadow Dragon) Prologue IV: New Companions (New Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Curate |mirage = |voiceby =DC Douglas |jap_voiceby =Kentarou Toone }} Wrys is a playable character from the Archanea Series of Fire Emblem. A curate from Talys, Wrys joins Marth to defend his country from the invasion of the Galder Pirates. Wrys is one of few characters removed from Mystery of the Emblem, although he is reinstated in the DS remakes. In New Mystery of the Emblem, Wrys will offer Kris the option to shave their head bald at the end of Chapter 3x, provided that he survives the chapter. Profile War of Shadows Wrys makes his first appearance in Chapter 1 of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, where he emerges from his abode in a Talys village to offer his healing abilities to Marth's army. He will then aid Marth in bringing the War of Shadows to an end, thereafter constructing a monastery in Altea to care for children who were orphaned during the war. War of Heroes Chronologically, Wrys reappears in Prologue IV of New Mystery of the Emblem, where he volunteers to support the 7th Platoon through his healing capabilities. His entrance is one that is unwittingly comical, as he does so while Luke is in the midst of fantasising over the prospect of a female Cleric joining his platoon's ranks. As Luke is stunned into silence by Wrys's unexpected appearance, Wrys, completely oblivious to his display of lascivious impropriety, mistakenly deduces that he has contracted an illness. In spite of this rather awkward introduction, Wrys will faithfully aid the 7th Platoon until they are recognised as full-fledged knights at the end of Prologue VIII, after which he bids them farewell, departing on a journey. Wrys' journey takes him into the mountains of Macedon. He is encountered in Chapter 3x of New Mystery of the Emblem, where he is ambushed by a small force of assassins led by Clarisse in the northern mountains of Macedon. Initially resigning himself to his imminent demise, Wrys is eventually rescued by Marth and Kris, who intervene in the nick of time to protect him from being slain. Wrys thereafter repays them by helping them to end the War of Heroes, thereafter living out the remainder of his days in the same monastery that he built, periodically aiding fresh recruits of the Altean army with his healing abilities. Personality Like a majority of the cast appearing in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Mystery of the Emblem, Wrys suffers from a lack of proper character development, owing to the minor role that he plays in the games. Nevertheless, it is still possible to deduce certain traits that stand out as integral parts of his personality. For one, it can be observed that Wrys is a magnanimous individual, more than willing to provide assistance where possible, a fact that is proven through his readiness to support the 7th Platoon through his healing abilities. This benevolence of his is also explicated through his base conversations with Kris in New Mystery of the Emblem, where he reveals that he has constructed a monastery in Altea following the end of the War of Darkness for the express purpose of sheltering orphaned children. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |20% |0% |0% |10% |10% |20% |0% |0% |} Promotion Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment |} Base Stats Promotion Gains Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default |-|Curate= |20% |0% |20% |20% |20% |40% |0% |45% |} |-|Bishop= |20% |0% |30% |25% |20% |40% |0% |35% |} ; Reclassing Options |-|Cavalier/Paladin= |40% |20% |0% |30% |10% |40% |20% |10% |} |-|Dracoknight= |30% |15% |0% |25% |25% |40% |15% |15% |} |-|Archer/Sniper= |40% |15% |0% |25% |30% |40% |15% |5% |} |-|Myrmidon/Swordmaster= |50% |15% |0% |25% |25% |40% |10% |10% |} |-|Mage= |20% |0% |40% |25% |15% |40% |0% |25% |} |-|Sage= |20% |0% |30% |25% |20% |40% |0% |35% |} Support Relationships ; Supports None ; Supported by |} Overall In ''Shadow Dragon, Wrys is not a very good unit. Lena will likely be the first choice for a staff user in that game, as she has better stats, supports and weapon ranks as well as the unique ability to use the Hammerne staff. Wrys is the earliest available staff user though, and he will probably see some use in Chapter 2, but he doesn't really have any other advantages. Still, the warp staff is extremely potent in this game, so another staff user is not a bad thing. Wendell or Boah will still likely be better for this though, as it will take quite some time to get Wrys' staff rank up to C. ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |-|Prologue= |} |-|Main Story= Base Stats Promotion Gains Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default |-|Curate= |30% |0% |30% |30% |30% |50% |5% |50% |} |-|Bishop= |30% |0% |40% |35% |30% |50% |0% |40% |} ; Reclassing Options |-|Cavalier/Paladin= |50% |15% |10% |40% |20% |50% |30% |15% |} |-|Dracoknight= |40% |10% |5% |35% |35% |50% |25% |20% |} |-|Archer/Sniper= |50% |10% |10% |35% |40% |50% |25% |10% |} |-|Myrmidon/Swordmaster= |50% |10% |10% |35% |40% |50% |20% |15% |} |-|Mage= |30% |0% |50% |35% |25% |50% |0% |30% |} |-|Sage= |30% |0% |40% |35% |30% |50% |0% |40% |} Support Relationships ; Supports *None ; Supported by |} Support Conversations |} Fire Emblem Heroes ;Kindly Priest :''Humble priest of Talys who likes a quiet life. Despises battle, preferring to heal allies. Appears in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Base Stats Rarity: Staff |Skill= Heal }} Staff |Skill= Heal }} Staff |Skill= Reconcile }} Staff |Skill= Reconcile Imbue }} Staff |Skill= Reconcile Imbue }} Skills Overall Quotes ''Shadow Dragon'' Recruit conversation Death Quote ''Heroes'' :Wrys/Heroes Quotes Endings ''Shadow Dragon'' Altean Healer "Wrys built a monastery and spent his remaining years caring for children who had lost their parents in the war." ''Mystery of the Emblem'' Altean Healer "Wrys spent the rest of his days in a monastery in Altea. He often lent a helping hand to prospective knights." Non-Canon Appearances Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. Although Wrys does not directly appear in-game, he makes a cameo appearance when Marth performs his special ability, Lodestar. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Wrys is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Wrys appears as a collectible Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, using his artwork from the original TCG. His Spirit Battle has you Fighting Kirby on Temple under a timed Stamina Battle as Kirby heals himself overtime. Trivia *Regardless of his class, Wrys retains his bald head during battle. *One of Wrys' Cipher cards act as a bit of an inside joke, as in Mystery of the Emblem, the village that originally contained him gives Marth a vulnerary instead, which he is carrying in his art. **Similarly, in Heroes, Wrys' artwork depicts him holding a Stamina Potion. *Wrys is the only Archanean hero in Heroes whose description states "Appears in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light" as opposed to "Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem/New Mystery of the Emblem". *Wrys is tied with Halloween Henry and Halloween Tharja in Heroes for the second-highest base Resistance of all units, stadning at 36. Only Flora surpasses them, at base 38. **This is most likely a reference to Wrys having the highest Res growth out of all playable units in New Mystery of the Emblem. *The generic curates that appear in Fire Emblem Warriors closely resemble Wrys. Gallery File:WrysTran.png|Artwork of Wrys from TCG. File:Wrys Heroes.png|Artwork of Wrys from Fire Emblem Heroes by pikomaro. File:Wrys Fight.png|Artwork of Wrys from Fire Emblem Heroes by pikomaro. File:Wrys Skill.png|Artwork of Wrys from Fire Emblem Heroes by pikomaro. File:Wrys Damaged.png|Artwork of Wrys from Fire Emblem Heroes by pikomaro. File:Wrys artwork Cipher TCG.png|Official artwork of Wrys in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Shishi Sou. P15-003PR artwork.png|Artwork of Wrys in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Ippei Soeda. File:WrysTCG.jpg|Wrys, as he appears as a Level 10 Priest in the fifth series of the TCG. File:FE0 Wrys.png|Wrys as a Curate in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) File:FE0 Wrys2.png|Wrys as a Hero in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) P15-003PR.png|Wrys as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Wrys-FE1.png|Wrys' portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:WrysFE12.png|Wrys' portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Wryscard25.jpg|Wrys in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. es:Wrys Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters